


Trouble on the Horizon

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babies, Collaboration, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Other, Pregnancy, Sebastian and Agni have children in this AU, baby in peril, no fetishization in this house, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Sebastian and Agni are overjoyed to be expecting their second child, but all is not well with the baby...and both mother and child may be in peril if they don't seek help quickly.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Hannah Annafellows/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Kudos: 7





	Trouble on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is not mpreg; no kinky weirdness is going on! As usual, Sebastian's genderfluid, and the demon is carrying the baby to term in Fembastian form.
> 
> This AU features two OCs created by bapydemonprincess. The first, Seb and Agni's eldest child Aarushi, has already been featured in some of my earlier stories (Gifts and Bright Shadows). They're nonbinary and inherited Agni's divine gifts and Sebastian's demonic abilities in roughly equal proportion. They are dark-skinned, with black hair, red eyes, wings, and a tail. The second, Ambrose, is in utero here, but we have a few other role plays showcasing him as a young adult.
> 
> Also, Grellefellows exists in this AU, because their love makes the world go round. :3

“What are you doing?” Agni asked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked at the khansama with an expression that seemed to say, _What does it_ look _like I’m doing?_ She sat down, made Agni rest his head in her lap, and carefully placed the ice pack over his battered nose. It would heal quickly, ice or not, but Sebastian needed to tend to her brave husband after he’d protected her and their unborn baby from the horrid rabble they’d come across while walking home.

“Just relax now,” she purred, smiling down at him proudly.

Agni gave his (currently) wife a relieved smile in return, though the gesture made him wince in pain. When he and Sebastian had gone out for a quiet evening stroll, they hadn’t anticipated being accosted by a group of drunken louts. Their ringleader had launched into an incoherent rant on the evils of “mixed marriages” between people like Agni and “British” women like Sebastian (Sebastian was neither British nor strictly a woman, but her true nature was still a closely guarded secret). Agni had let their bigoted taunts roll off his shoulders like rain from an umbrella, but the khansama could not contain his fury when they attempted to grab Sebastian and drag her away from him. No wretch would lay a hand on his wife, especially not when she was carrying their child. In hindsight, the demon probably could have fended for herself even when she was keeping her powers more closely in check for the infant’s safety, but all that mattered to Agni was that his family remained unharmed. The gentle glow in Sebastian’s eyes was ample reward for the minor injuries he’d sustained.

Sebastian sighed, relieved that her husband was taken care of and that they could settle down for the night. It wasn’t easy with this little one on the way, as he (Sebastian knew it to be a “he” but was keeping that from Agni) had been quite rowdy within his mother as the months went by. But Sebastian knew it would all be worth it, despite the moments that drained her vitality.

“I hope you’re doing all right, as well?” Agni asked hesitantly, as he’d been on high alert given that Sebastian was in the family way.

“Of course I am, sunlight,” Sebastian beamed. “They didn’t get close enough to lay a finger on me. You made sure of that. My brave protector. Our new little one is going to have the best father.” She purred, reaching out to soothingly stroke Agni’s ruffled white hair.

Agni rubbed the side of his face in a fit of self-consciousness. He felt woefully inadequate as a parent; could _any_ human properly raise children who were half-demon? But he loved Aarushi and this second little one as fiercely as he knew how, and he hoped that would cover at least some of his failings. Regardless, it was an honor to be held in such high regard by Sebastian.

“Would you like some chai tea, dear? You could probably use a strong, hot drink after all that commotion,” his wife suggested.

Agni perked up. “That sounds perfect, moonlight.”

Then, Sebastian cocked her head to the side. Agni was about to ask what it was when he, too, heard the soft padding of bare feet outside the door. Aarushi peeked inside the room, their large, beautiful wings flapping.

“Welcome back!” they chirped, but their delighted smile quickly turned to intense worry when they saw Agni’s swollen nose.

“What happened, Papa?! How badly are you hurt?”

At once, Agni straightened up and out of his wife’s lap to put his hands up in front of him and ease their first offspring’s fears.

The young adult Aarushi was still quite short for their age, but they had definitely grown, and their shimmering red eyes gleamed with an understanding that they would never have had as a child.

“I’m fine, my tiger cub. We just ran into a spot of trouble on our walk,” Agni calmly explained. He grimaced as his wife once again put the ice pack over the center of his face.

“Lie back, dear. And Aarushi, my love, please make sure your father _stays_ down,” Sebastian commanded, grunting as she stood to go make tea.

“Um, I will, Mama…a-are you okay too, though?” they had to ask, keeping their ruby eyes glued to their mother as she ambled to the door.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, kitten. Absolutely nothing happened. Just a scuffle,” Sebastian answered, voice bordering on impatient. She was rather short-tempered these days of the pregnancy, and Aarushi knew not to push their luck. They plopped down on the bed and looked at Papa with large, worried eyes, black wings drooping.

“Papa… please tell me what happened,” Aarushi begged, since they felt they needed to know.

Agni quickly filled them in on the details, though he left out the men’s most unpleasant remarks. Aarushi’s heart was fragile as a butterfly’s wing, and knowing such cruel words had been lobbed at their parents would only bring them pain.

“You were so brave, Papa!” Aarushi gasped, taking his blessed hand and patting it comfortingly. “But are you _sure_ you’re all right? Your nose must hurt an awful lot.”

“It looks much worse than it feels, my cub,” Agni consoled them, touched by the sympathetic glow in Aarushi’s eyes.

“The tea is ready.” Sebastian returned bearing a small tray, steam rising invitingly from the cup of chai. Agni accepted it gratefully. The warm scent of ginger rejuvenated body and soul alike. Aarushi offered Sebastian their hand, and she cautiously eased down to sit between them and Agni. Then, the demon smiled, glanced down, and addressed her gently rounded stomach.

“So you’re kicking again, kitten. All that excitement must have stirred you up.”

Aarushi beamed at their mother’s belly too, wings twitching and fluttering with excitement.

“Oh please calm down little b—” They caught themselves quickly and noticed Sebastian also eyeing them with a finger to her lips, “ _baby_ , let mama rest a little while!” and they purred, leaning in to rest their head gently over Sebastian’s belly. Their eyes closed with pure happiness as they sensed their sibling moving around. It amazed Aarushi that it didn’t take much at all to feel the new life inside Mama! So close and yet so far away, as they needed a bit longer to develop before they could come out and join their family.

But Aarusi could definitely wait if it meant Mama and the baby would be safe.

Which might be up for debate, considering…

Aarushi frowned as Mama flinched, her expression growing increasingly strained from the babe’s movements within her.

Soon, Agni lifted the ice pack off his face to sit up and wrap his warm arms around his poor wife, reaching out to rub at that stomach where so much was going on.

“I wish I could do more,” he said, kissing Sebastian’s jaw.

Despite her discomfort, Sebastian purred, cuddling her husband.

“Just having you here is enough. Besides, it’s hardly your fault that the little one is…shifting…” She gasped and clutched her stomach as a burst of pain hit. Demons rarely maintained a single form for long, and they were in a particularly chaotic flux while being carried to term. Of course, this baby was only half demon, but having a miniature eldritch being seething within her womb brought its share of woes.

“Sebastian!” Agni exclaimed, color draining from his face.

Aarushi’s mouth quivered. “Mama—”

“Nothing…nothing urgent…but I think I might need the potion Hannah brought us earlier. Would you mind running to your father’s and my room to fetch that, kitten?” Sebastian said. Although she couldn’t avoid wincing, she kept her voice calm and gentle; the last thing she wanted was to worry Aaru.

“Right away!” They leapt up with the grace of a tiger on the prowl and bustled off down the hall. Meanwhile, Agni tenderly picked Sebastian up and moved her to the sofa, wrapping her in one of the soft, fluffy blankets in which she often nested while _enceinte_.

Sebastian started purring even louder once she settled down, but her fingers dug tightly into Agni. She clearly wanted him to stay _close_ … but didn’t want to, ah, appear desperate.

Agni chuckled upon noticing this, and knew from past experience to assure his wife that he wasn’t leaving even for a second (though this occasionally posed difficulties when they had company over or Agni needed to cook).

“I’m here, my moonlight,” he whispered in Bengali, for his voice soothed her even more in his mother tongue (The first time Hannah had recommended such a thing, the khansama had blushed bright red, baffled. But somehow, the older demon _knew_ ).

“I got it, Mama!” Aarushi called, hurrying back. They tried their best to calm themselves, as they didn’t want to upset her in this state.

Sebastian lifted her head and smiled at that sweet, earnest face. Her kitten looked mature and composed now. Where had the time gone? It was a commodity easily lost in the mortal realm. Still, the other little one would be here before they knew it. Hopefully without any complications…

The demon flinched as another spike of pain assailed her, gripping Agni's shirtfront. She fought to quell the apprehensive thoughts circling her mind like fish swirling within the dark depths of a pond. Agni’s arms wrapped around her, a futile protective gesture that nonetheless brought her comfort. “Moonlight…”

“The…the potion…” Sebastian wheezed as she extended a trembling hand. Aarushi hastily gave it to her, and she uncapped the bottle. Myriad ingredients had gone into its preparation: Faeries’ tears, powdered scales stolen from a sleeping dragon, and rare herbs plucked from other worlds, to name a few. Sebastian swallowed it with a grimace; all that effort, and the concoction was still so foul as to be almost impotable. When she’d complained to Hannah, however, the demoness had simply countered that Sebastian was tasting the bitter pain that motherhood often entailed. Demonic matriarchs and their supposed pearls of wisdom. Hmpf!

“This should calm you, kitten,” she whispered to her unborn son, rubbing her belly while the babe’s form continued to shift and seethe.

Over the next few hours, the demon sat in her make-shift nest with her husband by her side, whispering in both English and Bengali to her. Meanwhile, Aarushi curled up close on the couch, wings folded and feet curled up, nuzzling their Mama’s belly and praying to anyone listening that their mother and unborn baby brother would stay strong and healthy.

Although Aarushi was now an adult, Sebastian would normally try to persuade them to go to bed. She supposed tonight could be different, however. Who knew what would happen next?

The potion did seem to do the trick for a few hours, and simply seeing her precious family huddled huddle together eased the pregnant demon into a brief state of calm.

However, at around 3 in the morning, Sebastian let out a startled yelped, eyes popping open and pupils shrinking to the thinnest of slits.

“Mama? _Mama_!” Aarushi cried, immediately jolting awake and reaching out to hold her. Fretful tears blurred their vision, and their demonic senses detected the pure havoc in Sebastian’s womb. They shook Agni by the shoulder. “Papa, wake up! **_Mama needs help_**!”

“Wh- huh?! Sebastian?!” Agni exclaimed, frantically looking the demon over despite lacking powers to identify the problem. He pressed his forehead to hers, and smoothed back her bangs. “Sebastian, moonlight, please, what should we do? Should we contact Hannah?”

Sebastian was practically biting through her lower lip from the pain, and she panted desperately. “I…see no other o-option…” she admitted, though she hated not being able to handle this by herself. Damn it all…

“Aarushi, do you think you can manage it?” Agni asked, brow furrowed in worry. Although Sebastian would typically help them make the “leap” to Hannah’s residence, that was clearly out of the question at present.

Aarushi’s lips tightened, and they gave a curt nod. “Hold—hold on tight,” they stammered. The tremor that ran through them when they grabbed Agni’s and Sebastian’s hands made the khansama’s heart ache. Sebastian stifled another anguished cry while the walls of their home vanished into an ink-black void. In a trice, the interior of Hannah’s cottage materialized around them.

“Goodness me, we have company!” a high-pitched voice trilled. Grelle lounged on a sofa, her feet propped up on the armrest while her head rested in Hannah’s lap. However, the reaper’s grin faded when she took stock of Sebastian’s features, contorted as they were in pain, and Hannah’s look of blissful contentment was replaced by alarm. Grelle sprang to her feet, while Hannah rose in a statelier fashion.

“Please help us!” Agni implored the demoness as she approached. “The potion’s worn off and…and…something’s wrong with the baby, horribly wrong!”

Hannah’s eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows furrowed, the gears turning quickly in her mind while she rubbed her chin.

“Well, demonic offspring can sometimes inherit… an excess of power…” she muttered thoughtfully, then refocused her attention on the suffering Sebastian.

“Bring her to the examining table. The best approach right now is to try to calm the baby. This will obviously require something even more potent than the last potion.”

“Oh, for the love of S-Satan, please tell me it won’t have the…th-the same ingredients as the last one!” the pregnant demon moaned while she was rushed to said table.

“Do you really think this is the time for that attitude, little marquis?” Hannah snapped.

Sebastian couldn’t even look her way, her face buried in Agni’s chest as she hung on to him for dear life. “No. I’m—I’m sorry, Hannah. Please do whatever you can…just…” She flinched. “Save my baby… _Please_.”

Hannah approached, and gently stroked Sebastian’s hair, a way of showing she was not scornful of the younger demon. Then Hannah glanced over at the young Aarushi and smiled.

“You helped bring your mother here, didn’t you, darling?”

Aarushi nodded, trembling on the spot, tears streaming down their face.

“P-Please help M-Mama…” they sobbed.

“Don’t worry, little one, everything will work out. Go sit with Auntie Grelle for a bit, all right?”

Aarushi nodded and quickly ducked down to hug Sebastian. The demon briefly let go of Agni to return her poor kitten’s hug, whispering reassurances in their ear.

When Aarushi went off to sit and snuggle with Grelle, Hannah returned to the matter at hand, rushing around to grab jars of ingredients to mix the concoction she needed.

“Once you drink this and it takes effect, hopefully I can see what else needs to be done,” she explained while she worked.

“What…exactly…will it do?… _ahhh_ …” Sebastian clenched her teeth and doubled over. The baby’s movements were growing more chaotic by the minute, his form writhing in ways no human infant’s could. Agni hugged her close. The poor dear; in the midst of her predicament, Sebastian felt a pang of sympathy for her husband, who could only stand by and watch this deeply personal drama unfold.

Hannah’s hands flew about the bubbling pot with a speed that put even Agni’s legendary culinary skills to shame. Seeing the dignified matriarch bustle about exacerbated Sebastian’s anxiety further. If Hannah Annafellows herself was this alarmed…

“This will put the babe to sleep for a while, which will give you a respite from the shifting and make it possible for me to examine both of you safely,” she explained brusquely. Her attention remained fixed on the potion, which now emitted noxious fumes that made its predecessor seem delicious by comparison.

However, Sebastian’s cold terror at what might be amiss with her baby easily overrode her distaste, and she drank every last drop from the vial that Hannah solemnly gave her. The demon sensed the effects within a matter of minutes; little by little, the thrashing in her womb slowed, and the spasms of pain that had wracked her frame finally ceased. Her son’s life force burned unabated, but his stillness caused her no small unease despite Hannah’s earlier reassurances.

The elder demon courteously laid Sebastian out on the table, hands lightly moving over her stomach while she inspected mother and child.

Hannah’s brow lowered, and her mouth turned sharply downward. “It’s as I feared. Your child inherited much of Sebastian’s power, but I can’t detect a scrap of the divine energy Aarushi possesses.”

“And…that’s bad?” Agni butted in, eyes widening.

The demoness sighed heavily. “I fear so. Kali’s power could help balance out their diabolical side. Without it, those dark tendencies can run rampant…a dangerous state of affairs for a half-mortal child. Our hunger for souls begins from the earliest days of conception. If that hunger is not met, and soon, your baby’s own powers will turn on them, devouring any aspect of them that is mortal.”

She paused, kyanite eyes somber and troubled. Agni blanched, while Sebastian’s nails dug so hard into her palm that they left bloody crescents.

“You mean…?” Sebastian whispered.

“Yes, little marquis. We must procure a soul for you with all due haste. There is not a moment to lose.”

“Right now?” Sebastian was baffled by this herself, despite having eaten souls for another in the past—her first born, Aarushi, who had a similarly startled look on their face at this news while they curled up on the sofa with Grelle.

“But Hannah dear, it’s nearly 4 in the bloody morning!” Grelle cried, irrationally concerned about her beloved going out to hunt so late.

The older demon merely scoffed, shrugging. “One does what one needs to at times like this. With my honed skills, it won’t take but at an hour to do this.”

“Is there not a specific _type_ of soul you need for Sebas and the baby?” Grelle pressed her, fascinated.

“Not at all. When it comes down to it,” Hannah explained, finding her coat and throwing it on, “a soul is a soul, and any will help at this point.”

She finished bundling up, then went off into a hallway, coming back with an exceptionally soft blanket. Giving it to Agni, she smiled at him in commendation for managing so well thus far. “I hope this is good enough for your little expecting marquis,” she teased.

Agni sighed and smiled softly in gratitude. “I think it will be. Thank you so much, Miss Annafellows.” He bowed his head before getting to work bundling up his wife.

Next, Hannah went over to Grelle and Aarushi and gently cupped the reaper’s face. “I’ll be back before you know it, my love,” she purred, giving her a firm kiss.

“Mm, you better be. You know I’m not the best at babysitting, especially when it comes to babysitting _Bassy_ ,” the reaper joked, sticking out her tongue.

The demon laughed, and she promptly thanked her mate for the levity with another peck. She also leaned in to hug poor Aarushi, who looked horribly exhausted in Grelle’s arms but was trying their best to stay awake.

“Rest, my angel. You need it,” Hannah cooed to the youth, who sighed, eyes drooping shut at last.

And then, after one more look round at everyone, Hannah disappeared.

Despite the undercurrent of tension in the room, like the air before lightning is about to strike, the four tried to settle as best they could. Grelle immediately set to work regaling Aarushi with highlights from a recent trip she and Hannah had made to London.

“Dearest Han bought ten dresses for me; she’s simply _divine_! And I got _youuuu_ one too, my Aaru. It’s a lovely little thing with lace trim. You’ll look positively smashing!”

“Thank you, Auntie Grelle!” Aarushi’s arms and wings wrapped the goddess in the biggest hug they could muster. Though neither of them could fully relax, the talk of pretty, frivolous things provided a welcome distraction.

Meanwhile, Agni cradled Sebastian against his chest. His blessed hand caressed that hair that was darker than a raven’s plumage, and his wife squeezed her eyes shut like a contented housecat as she purred.

“Oh, Sebastian,” he whispered when an involuntary tremor shook the demon’s body, and his eyes misted over. “My brave Sebastian. You’ve been so strong for our little one.” Sebastian’s dainty hand reached up to caress his face.

“I’d like to tell you something, Agni, since…since we don’t know exactly…since our current situation is tenuous,” she said haltingly.

“What is it, moonlight?”

Sebastian’s eyes glowed like embers at the hearth. “This one’s a boy. We’re having a son, Agni.”

In seconds, tears were running down Agni’s dark cheeks, like they had so many times before, but the sight never failed to enthrall the demon. Such beautiful eyes, like diamonds or the clearest spring waters on a sunny day. Oh, it made Sebastian hope with all her hellish heart that their son would be graced with such eyes. She had no control over such things. Being able to carry life in the first place was a gift in and of itself. But if there was just one thing she wished for dearly, it was for their baby gaze upon the world with his father’s eyes.

Agni’s nuzzled her wordlessly, and Sebastian let out a sob herself, as she went to stroke his hair lovingly.

“I—I wanted so much for it to remain a surprise, to see the pure awe on your face when he was born, but—I suppose this is just as good,” she whispered, kissing Agni tenderly.

“I love you so much, Sebastian. You make me…the happiest mortal man! Today! Every day! F-Forever!” Agni gushed. He shifted to look down at her rounded belly, as if looking at their child himself, and dipped to kiss the middle of her stomach.

“S-So you’re… happy, Papa?” Aarushi asked, having instantly gotten to their feet after overhearing their mother’s reveal. They may have those bright red, hellish eyes they shared with Sebastian, but the joy therein mirrored Agni’s. “I…I didn’t want to spoil the surprise either, but…I’m so happy…to finally have a brother!” they cried, and both parents immediately opened up an arm to offer them to join them for a hug.

“We are blessed, my little cub,” Agni told them. “I cannot wait to meet your brother, and to see you two spending time together!”

Grelle sniffled, fumbling for a hankie with which to blot her eyes. “You three,” she cooed, beaming at the happy trio. Those shining faces…Grelle fought to ignore the twinge of apprehension in her gut. A lady’s instincts were generally impeccable, but there was no reason to believe that more trouble was in store. This act wouldn’t end in a tragedy. It _couldn’t_. Hannah would hit upon the perfect solution, as usual, and nothing would threaten their smiles.

With a whoosh, that very demoness appeared in their midst. “Thank goodness you’re back!” Aarushi cheered. They flapped their fluffy wings in mingled joy and relief.

Hannah inclined her head graciously. “I procured a soul for you as promised.”

She held out her hand to reveal a dark, sooty flame dancing above her palm. “This one has committed many sins: A fitting repast for you and the child—”

Agni’s eyes glistened. “Our boy! Our son! Sebastian’s expecting a little boy, Miss Annafellows!” he exclaimed. Then, the mortal blushed. “Well…ah, I suppose you already knew that, didn’t you?” he chuckled, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

Hannah laughed, though not unkindly. “That I did. The marquis wanted to keep it a surprise, but it appears she’s let the cat out of the bag. Or the corvus, as the case may be.”

“You witty thing!” Grelle tittered. Hannah was a serious, introspective soul, but she had a playful side. The reaper prided herself on encouraging such tendencies.

Hannah approached Sebastian, who peeked out from the voluminous blanket that enswathed her like a cat hiding among its owner’s bedsheets.

“Take and eat, Sebastian. Your son will wake soon, and the part of him claimed by hell will demand its due.”

Sebastian blushed at the fact that another demon had hunted down a soul at such an atrocious time just for her and her unborn baby. It wasn’t the first time, but such things as a demon hunting for another demon were very rare acts of consideration and kindness.

The demonic marquess bowed her head and held out her hands, taking the soul— no matter how tainted and old it was—with the utmost care.

Ever since…the meal Sebastian had made of the last Phantomhive, eating other souls had felt pointless. A pang of something resembling guilt would gnaw at her, as if deep inside, that boy would be scowling at the demon and turning up his nose. For how dare Sebastian take another soul after all the butler went through with the earl? So selfish. So greedy. So…so unworthy of being Phantomhive butler—

A thump hit Sebastian’s insides, her son finally stirring. Just in time…

“I… hope this is to your liking, my young…” She cleared her throat and blushed. “My kitten. Yes. My young kitten.”

And Sebastian slowly drew the mortal soul in, lips parting, teeth elongating, and sucked it down.

She gulped, and let a breath out, hands falling to her round stomach.

The twitching and shifting went on a while longer, but much less violently than before. The infant paused. Sebastian stayed still and silent, focusing only on the life inside her as it finally got a whiff of the soul itself, and took what it needed. And her unborn son started shifting in a different way.

After a moment, Sebastian’s eyes widened, staring down at her stomach as if she could see what was happening right there.

“You… you’re…” she squeaked out, unable to really put into words yet what was happening, but then again…Sebastian wasn’t the only one noticing what was going on.

Hannah merely raised an eyebrow, then smiled as if she’d suspected something like this would happen.

Grelle went slack-jawed. This was a new experience for her, too, despite all her years as a reaper!

“Hannah, th-the baby’s… it’s…”

Hannah closed her eyes and gave a single nod.

“He’s finally settling on a form, and possibly for good.”

“Oh…” Sebastian breathed as she felt her son’s shape coalesce into a stable body of flesh and blood. A tiny foot kicked inside her, and tears sprang to the demon’s eyes.

“What’s happening?” Agni asked eagerly, taking Sebastian by the hand.

“I think—I hope—that our kitten has chosen a human infant’s form.”

Agni’s eyes shone. “I can hold him when he’s born!”

“He’ll be lots easier to cuddle than if he stayed in a demon’s shape!” Aarushi cheered, their tail dancing to and fro in excitement.

“And I shall give him a kiss on the cheek when he makes his entrance onto the world’s grand stage,” Grelle declared.

Hannah listened to them with a quiet smile before she finally spoke.

“The crisis may have been averted, but we mustn’t take chances. I’ll need to keep a close eye on both of you. Little marquis, I think it would be best if you stayed here until the babe is delivered.”

Sebastian frowned, and she huddled closer to Agni. “But Miss Annafellows, I can’t leave my family.” _And what does this mean for the baby?_ she fretted inwardly. Chilling fear set her frame atremble. Did Hannah know more than she was letting on?

“Sebastian, it’s precisely for your family’s sake that I’m making this request.” Hannah gave a pointed look at Sebastian’s belly. Her firm tone caused further protestations to die on the younger demon’s lips.

“We should trust Miss Annafellows. She is blessed with centuries of wisdom, and we need to do whatever it takes for our son, even…even if we have to be separated for a while,” Agni comforted his wife, though his downcast expression betrayed his sorrow at being parted from Sebastian.

Hannah’s eyebrows soared upwards. “Who said anything about being separated? There’s plenty of room for the three of you, and I think it would do the marquis good to have loved ones around her at such an important time.”

Aarushi purred. “We’ll all get to be here for Mama and the baby!”

“I guess you have a point,” Sebastian admitted grudgingly. Only two more months (at most) remained. Surely the worst was behind them. And with Hannah only a few footsteps away, nothing could go too horribly wrong. Nothing whatsoever.

The next several minutes flew by in hustle and bustle while Agni prepared a list of supplies from home for Aarushi to get for them, and Grelle set to work sprucing up two guest rooms.

Hannah surveyed the domestic scene with equanimity. However, apprehension brewed beneath her calm facade. Neither mother nor child was in any immediate danger, but the baby’s demonic side would only grow stronger in the coming weeks. Without divine influence to keep it at bay, what if it ran rampant, as she’d seen with other unfortunate halfling children? Torn to pieces by a power that mortal beings were never mean to bear—

She maintained a cheerful countenance as she busied herself with making new potions for Sebastian, but her hands shook.

**Author's Note:**

> Note the ambiguous ending? Let's just say that Ambrose's birth was not exactly a bed of roses... :(


End file.
